ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Let´s Go to the War
Episode in Spanish Vamos a la Guerra In the previous Episode Albedo and Ben were on the ground along with Julie, Helen, Kevin and Gwen. The boys went to eat at Burger Shack. Elena thought rebelliously flirt with Albedo. As they talked, Ben thought it was time to rebel because he acted like a dog. Albedo, then rebel that he also was. While the group agreed to form our characters in the night Vilgax came again and was angry. Biods appeared and fought with. Ben and albedo were next evolutionary transformation of wolf form, would have destroyed Vilgax if not for the light of day. Vilgax back at Vilgaxia with his prisoners. Synopsis Vilgax was very angry with his prisoners, he was so angry that gave that twitch in the eye: Vilgax: I feel very good (said sarcastically) you two think they can easily escape me. Albedo But .. but ... Vilgax: Do not interrupt me when I talk. Ben I think this has made me think that I least should have done this long ago: Ultimatrix, self destruct mode, 30 seconds, code 000 destroy your self 0! Ultimatrix: self-destruct mode refused. Ben: What? Vilgax: Do you think I'm stupid?, The Ultimatrix no longer obeys you. Hahahaha! Ben: ''' :(. '''Vilgax: The would eliminate but they improved their trauma, but escape, believe that they were useless for me, think I was going to miss. Well, for information or are mine or belong to anyone. Psyphon ran into the room and said breathlessly: Psyphon: Lord Vilgax, we have problems. Vilgax: What?, What is so important to stop the beating he will give to these children?. Psyphon: Is Ghostfreak Lord, to come and has come with an army. Vilgax: :O Prepares Biods!, We'll give a war to Ghostfreak. Vilgax sighed, but knew he had no choice but so freed the boys. Ben We go to war!. Albedo and Ben went to the armory, dressed in special costumes, they took weapons of light and went to fight. A out of the castle was a terror, all sui generis chimera were running everywhere and screaming. Ben came out and began to shoot at the servants of Ghostfreak. Albedo when he said he would help in the war, indeed lied, said to exploit the situation and escape. Ben as he was very good, but fought not escape. Ben was just shooting and struggled when someone was watching, then the servants of Ghostfreak grabbed him and threw him to the ground. As they approached grabbed Ghostfreak Ben: Ghostfreak: Hey Ben, good to see you, I do not have the Omnitrix. Ben How did you escape?. Ghostfreak: I was in your Omnitrix, until it was destroyed when I did I was free, who do you think that saved Albedo?. Ben: Albedo and you have a deal?. Ghostfreak: If I were you I would not worry about that now and I worry about not being removed by .... me. Jajajajajajajajajaja! Ghostfreak was going to kill Ben when a ray of light gave the back making it out. His servants released Ben and Ghostfreak followed.Ben stood up and saw his girl friend and his brother chimera. Ben ran and thanked: Ben Thank you both. Chimera Girl: You're welcome, you're my friend. Child chimera: If you are our friend. Ben I see you are very brave. Girl chimera: If you and bring an army on our side.She broke through and were kidnapped human children who were now armed. Ben: Oh, great!, But not too young to be in a fight?. Child chimera: Do not underestimate. The children ran and armed shooting at all who are servants of Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak by his side was struggling with Vilgax and his Biods Vilgax activated.Ben arrived on the scene with his gun, shot him Ghostfreak. Vilgax transformed his Biods in Big Chill, Ghostfreak called his servants and they attacked the Biods, Ben and Vilgax were attack Vilgax. Ghostfreak said: Ghostfreak: There are things improved and now I see. At high speed Ghostfreak Vilgax possessed and this went to finish with Ben. Ben shot him with the light beam and did nothing, Ghostfreak/Vilgax go closer to Ben with sword in hand to kill him. Ghostfreak/Vilgax shook his sword from side to side and one struck him on the right side, Ben was running and found the gun side of tranquilizer darts, Ben took it and shot Ghostfreak/Vilgax making a 15 dart Vilgax body fall into the ground. Ben ran off and quickly try to take the Ultimatrix Vilgax and could not, so active Ultimatrix Vilgax's wrist so your droids to become Goop, but became a new alien called "Iron Mind". That alien had the ability to control minds, and they controlled the minds of the servants of Ghostfreak and so these Ghostfreak grabbed, Ghostfreak have tried to control them, but could not. The children arrived and while he was trapped Ghostfreak fired their weapons making this light is destroyed. When Ghostfreak is destroyed, his servants back to what they were before (alien species). Vilgax awoke and saw that Ben had won the battle and thanked him. An hour later ... Ben Hey is that these children need, but it was not for them, the war had been won. Vilgax: Right. Girl chimera: Lord Vilgax, I beg you to leave children free. Child chimera: Yes, we promise that every child on this planet will eat well. Vilgax: Psyphon!. Psyphon: Yes my lord?. Vilgax: I think these children should return to their parents on Earth. Ben, Girl and Boy: :D. Vilgax: Ben!, Where is Albedo? Ben: Fled, apparently this was already planned. Vilgax: What about you because you ran away? Ben: I care about your people, your Ultimatrix is also very difficult to remove. Vilgax: ¬¬. Ben Will you let me go? Vilgax: You've earned it, but I will not. Ben: ¬¬. Aliens * Big Chill *Iron Mind (Debut) Chracters 'Principal' * Ben * Girl chimera * Child chimera 'Secundary' * Human Children Villians *Vilgax *Ghostfreak (Debut) *Psyphon Important Events * A new alien. * Ghostfreak appears again. * The rebels who helps Albedo to escape to the Vilgax´s Ship. * Human children are free. * The brother of the Chimera girl appears and speaks (this is the first time). * Ghostfreak Vilgax possessed. Trivia * Albedo had a deal with Ghostfreak. * The Ultimatrix, Vilgax has apparently made some changes in their favor. * Albedo fled. * The new alien appears to have more power of brain than does Ghostfreak. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Alien World Category:First Season of Ben 10: Alien World